1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens modules and, particularly, to a lens module with a filter element.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens modules include at least one lens and a filter element generally positioned at an image side of the lens. The filter element includes a transparent substrate and an infrared filtering film coated on an object side of the transparent substrate. The filter element is for filtering infrared light rays while transmitting visible light rays. However, current filter elements cannot transmit 100% visible light rays and reflect a minority of visible light rays, more than about 5%, which form a glare in an image after multiple reflections.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens module, which can overcome the limitations described.